Emily Dyer
Emily Dyer '''(trước là '''Lydia Jones), còn được gọi là Bác Sĩ, là một kẻ sống sót cơ bản được mở khóa sau khi hoàn thành phần mở đầu. Cô là một trong 21 kẻ sống sót trong Identity V. Lời Đồn (TBA) Bối Cảnh Cô là một người đầy tham vọng và vô cùng thông minh nhưng không hề phô trương. Tuy nhiên cô không hoàn toàn như mình thể hiện ra. Để sống sót trong thế giới điên loạn này, bạn buộc phải làm gì đó không bình thường. Mệt mỏi với việc phải chuyển chỗ liên tục, Emily muốn sử dụng cơ hội này để tìm ra nơi cô có thể gọi là "nhà" và tận hưởng cuộc sống an toàn và ổn định, điều cô chưa từng có. Nhưng trước đó, cô cần xử lý vài "vấn đề" liên quan đến qua khứ. Vẻ ngoài Emily có dáng người nhỏ và da màu đào. Cô có mái tóc nâu, búi lại bên dưới mũ y tá trắng. Cô khoác áo choàng xanh biển bên ngoài bộ váy trắng, đi giày trắng và đeo găng y tế trắng. Cô cũng mang theo dụng cụ y tế đựng trong chiếc túi nhỏ đeo bên hông. Đặc Điểm Bên ngoài *'Thần Y': Mang theo một ống tiêm và có thể trị thương cho mình khi bị thương. Nhờ quá trình làm trong ngành y của cô nàng, ống tiêm không bị cạn kiệt khi sử dụng. *'Thánh Y': Có kĩ năng y tế tuyệt vời. Tốc độ trị thương cho người khác tăng thêm 60% và tốc độ tự trị thương tăng thêm 20%. Tốc độ lành thương của tất cả đồng đội tăng thêm 5%. *'Yếu Nhược': Thể chất yếu. Tốc độ nhảy qua bị giảm 15%. *'Cựu Binh': Cựu binh sẽ thận trọng hơn lính mới và tăng tốc thêm 2s khi bị đánh trúng. Mục Tiêu Suy Luận Hoàn thành mỗi mục tiêu sẽ +335 điểm Suy Luận vào Con Đường Suy Luận. Sau khi hoàn thành Mục tiêu 11: Trốn thoát, 'Đồ cũ' của Bác Sĩ sẽ được mở khóa. Lối chơi Emily là người trị thương nhanh nhất, nên sử dụng cô ấy khi có đồng đội như Nữ Chủ Tế (Nữ Chủ Tế sẽ tăng tốc độ trị thương của kẻ sống sót). Cô rất hữu dụng trong việc cứu đồng đội khỏi ghế tên lửa đang bị camp vì cô có thể tự trị thương không giới hạn bằng kim tiêm nên sẽ có nhiều cơ hội để giải cứu hơn. Kim tiêm của cô sẽ không bao giờ hết, thế nên cô có thể tự trị thương mỗi khi cần. Khả năng trị thương của Bác Sĩ rất có ích cho đội, cô có thể nhanh chóng trị thương cho đồng đội và trị phần 0,5 sát thương do một số thợ săn như Mắt Điên, Thợ Chụp Ảnh. Tuy nhiên, người chơi nên tránh leo cửa sổ và pallet khi bị truy đuổi vì cô bị giảm tốc độ leo chúng nên có thể dính terror shock. Nếu bị thương khi đang bị truy đuổi, cô có thể lật pallet xuống và tự trị thương khi thợ săn đang phá hủy pallet. Sau đó, cô có thể chạy đến pallet khác, lặp lại quá trình cho đến khi tự trị thương xong. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Nguyên Bản * Đồ Cũ * Cá Hề * Tái Sinh * Pháp Sư * Lạnh Giá * Thiên Sứ * Hỏa Thiên Sứ * Kẻ Hái Thuốc * Ngày Hôm Qua * Phiêu Bạt * (TBA) Accessories * (TBA) Graffiti * Dấu Ấn Nàng Thơ * Bác Sĩ - Xám * Bác Sĩ - Hoạt Hình * Bác Sĩ - Customization * Bác Sĩ - Hồng * (TBA) Behavior * Đồng Ý * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Lie Down * Mourn * (TBA) Pets * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand * Look * (TBA) Thông tin bên lề * Emily mặc đồ y tá dù là bác sĩ. * Cô được dựa trên Amelia Dyer, một sát nhân hàng loạt người Anh vào thế kỉ 19, người đã giết vô số đứa trẻ bà chăm sóc. Links * http://id5.163.com/news/official/20171011/26476_717591.html Here is a link for more information on the character Emily Dyer.